Robinwing (TC)
|namest = Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Queen: StarClan: |namesl = Robinpaw Robinwing Robinwing Robinwing RobinwingRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |familyt = Mates: Daughters: Sons: Kits: |familyl = Fuzzypelt, Patchpelt (formerly) Brindleface, Frostfur Longtail, Dustpelt, Ravenpaw Unidentified kits |mentor = Mumblefoot |apps = Leopardfoot |livebooks = ''Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = None }} Robinwing is a small dusky brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest, amber eyes, and a thick-furred tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Robinpaw is a ThunderClan apprentice. :On their way to the Moonstone, Tallpaw notices a ThunderClan patrol, with two warriors leading two younger cats on a purposeful walk - one of them being Robinpaw. After Tallpaw attacks one of the warriors, Dawnstripe nods toward the two younger cats, and assumes that Fuzzypaw and Robinpaw were to go share tongues with StarClan at the Moonstone. Dawnstripe then apologizes to Windflight, and when Tallpaw claims that they had weird-looking rabbits in the forest, Robinpaw replies that they were not as odd-looking as him. After Dawnstripe lets the patrol go through, Tallpaw is relieved to escape the stares of the ThunderClan apprentices. Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy :When Moonflower gets ready to show her kits, Bluekit and Snowkit their father, Stormtail, Robinwing is pointed out to Bluekit and Snowkit as a warrior of ThunderClan, sharing prey with the deputy Sunfall, and some other warriors, Tawnyspots and Fuzzypelt. Bluekit wishes to memorize Robinwing's fur color, so she could pick her out in a battle. When Pinestar calls for a Clan meeting, Robinwing sits in the shadow of the Highrock. Robinwing is assigned Leopardpaw as her apprentice, and she dips her head, stepping forward to be beside her newly assigned apprentice. When it is reported that WindClan is stealing ThunderClan prey, Robinwing paces in front of the nursery. :Once Goosefeather finds a omen in a vole's fur, Robinwing and Fuzzypelt hurry after Stonepelt and Dappletail. Goosefeather interprets it as a sign for them to attack WindClan, and Robinwing questions his claim, asking if they should attack on flattened fur and a fading scent. Pinestar then inquires if Leopardpaw was ready for battle, and Robinwing nods reluctantly. The next day, Robinwing is one of the cats to reinforce the wall. As Bluepaw waits in camp, Robinwing enters, telling them to come quickly, as Leopardpaw was wounded. Swiftbreezes asks the cause of the wound, and Robinwing explains that it was a claw wound, and it was bleeding badly. She adds that she must be taken away, and couldn't spare a fighting warrior. Bluepaw then follows Robinwing. :During the battle, Robinwing and Smallear join together, timing their paw lashes with each other. When ThunderClan is told to retreat, Robinwing is said to limp badly. After the battle, Robinwing suggests Goosefeather to interpret weather instead of prey, asking if StarClan would've blessed a battle with a storm. As they prepare to take Sunningrocks, Robinwing is selected to partake in the battle. As Leopardfoot kits, Robinwing and Thrushpelt circle White-eye and Sparrowpelt, glancing occasionally at the sky. When Stormtail scolds Bluefur, Robinwing files after the former. :A few days later, Robinwing licks her lips as she finishes her meal. She is chosen to go hunting with Thistlepaw, Smallear, and Adderfang, with Bluefur leading the patrol. Bluefur asks if Smallear and Robinwing were ready, and Robinwing plucks the ground, as she can't wait to get moving. Thistlepaw questions Bluefur's choice for taking the long route, and Robinwing reasons that it was not as steep, and was softer on one's paws. Bluefur reminds the patrol of the possibility of adders in the crevices, and Robinwing nods. She then takes a different route up the boulders than Bluepaw. When Thistlepaw encounters a dog, Robinwing is spotted nearby on a tree branch. She compliments Thistlepaw on his catch afterwards. :Bluefur remarks that she thought we had enough, and Robinwing asks if it meant they were going back to camp. Smallear complains that he didn't finish his hunting, but Robinwing points out that they managed to keep their prey. As they return, Thistlepaw remarks that he can hear something, and Robinwing hears it as well. Bluefur then tosses a rabbit she caught at Robinwing's paws. When Larksong suggests for Goosefeather to retire, Robinwing remarks that Featherwhisker could take over, as he had been doing most of the medicine cat duties for a long time, and comments that they should've stopped listening to Goosefeather moons ago. Robinwing is then assigned on a patrol to ShadowClan's boundary with Stormtail and Thistleclaw. :As Snowfur begins to kit, Robinwing, sleepy, asks if the kits were arriving. She heaves herself to her paws, and offers to get Featherwhisker. She leaves the den, and is noted to be cumbersome, as she was a half-moon away from kitting. Once Featherwhisker arrives, Robinwing settles outside, informing Bluefur that she thought she could give her some peace. :A half-moon later, Robinwing gives birth to her kits, Frostkit and Brindlekit, which are said to not have been her first kits, and were an easy birth. She sits up proudly was Bluefur visits, and hopes that Brindlekit and Frostkit would be okay outside, as she didn't want them to pester the older cats. Bluefur offers to watch them, and Robinwing accepts it, settling down in her nest. Some time later, Bluefur informs Snowfur that she would have to eventually leave him with Robinwing or Leopardfoot. When Bluefur visits Snowfur again, Frostkit and Brindlekit tumble over Robinwing, tails flicking at Snowfur's face. :Bluefur offers for Snowfur to go on a walk, and Robinwing promises to keep an eye on Whitekit. Snowfur frets over him, and Robinwing assures her that he would be fine, and tells her to go on, as she was sick of listening to her sighs. Once Snowfur leaves, Robinwing informs her not to return until her paws ached. After Snowfur dies, Robinwing noses her way, and offers to feed him. Whitekit rejects her offer, and Robinwing promises to sit with him. A half-moon later, it is noted that Whitekit strays more from Robinwing's side, and Bluefur feels that Robinwing takes good care of Whitekit. :When Leopardfoot is selected to join a patrol, she informs the kits to be asleep when she returned, as Robinwing wanted peace after watching over them all day. Tigerkit objects, and Leopardfoot reminds him that Robinwing said she had to get him out of the warriors' den three times. Tigerkit shrugs, asking why Robinwing was tired. Featherwhisker comforts Bluefur about Whitekit, but she reminds him that he had Robinwing. After Bluefur has a nightmare, Robinwing asks what was wrong. Bluefur thanks Robinwing for looking after Whitekit, lifting her head, and comments that Whitekit was lovely. Bluefur wishes that she visited more often, and Robinwing explains that kits were forgiving, and would only remember what she did do, reminding her that she could change everything if she wished. :As Whitekit sleeps, Robinwing explains that he was tired after feeding, thinking that Thistleclaw wore him out. As Tigerkit is to be made an apprentice, Robinwing squeezes out of the nursery with their kits. After that, Bluefur notices Robinwing washing Whitekit outside of the nursery. Whitekit tries to duck from Robinwing's tongue, but she pulls him back, and holds him still with a firm paw. As Tigerpaw looks at Whitekit, who dozes beside Robinwing, Bluefur stiffens herself. While Whitekit plays moss ball with the other kits, Robinwing lies dozing in the sun, thanking Bluefur for keeping them busy. After meeting Bluefur, the latter informs Whitekit to go play with his denmates so Robinwing could rest. As ThunderClan plans on reclaiming Sunningrocks, Robinwing comments that RiverClan wouldn't give it up because they asked. In the Novellas Ravenpaw's Farewell :When Ravenpaw meets Violet's kits, he is reminded of his mother nursing him. Trivia *In ''Bluestar's Prophecy, it is said that Frostfur and Brindleface aren't Robinwing's first kits, however, it is unknown who her first kits are/were. *In the allegiances of Tallstar's Revenge, she is listed as a warrior, but in the book she is an apprentice. *Vicky said on her Facebook Page that Robinwing died due to a very small meteorite, although she was most possibly joking.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook She later stated that she thinks Robinwing died in battle.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Kin Members Mates: :Fuzzypelt: :Patchpelt:(formerly) Daughters: :Brindleface: :Frostfur: Sons: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: :Longtail: Kits: :Unidentified Kits: Granddaughters: :Sandstorm: :Ferncloud: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Grandsons: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Ashfur: Great-Granddaughters: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Grandsons: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Hollyleaf: :Rosepetal: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Great-Great-Grandsons: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Toadstep: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Queen Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:StarClan Cat